Stand By Me
by Kitani
Summary: Here are some short, written tidbits of Stella in the FFXV and Versus games that should have been. Inspired by leaks, the trailers and the Osaka event storyboards.
1. Chapter 1

I will always mourn the loss of Stella Nox Fleuret. There was so much potential of what she could have been, especially from the newly revealed FFXV storyboards revealed in an Osaka event showcasing a blonde who looked more like Stella than Luna. Don't get me wrong, Luna had little time for us to know her but Stella stole my heart first.

So until I have more time write a more lengthy, fleshed out tribute for her, hear are some headcannons and ideas I've developed from material on Versus I've read over the year. Some I had scribed on Tumblr before reposting them here. Enjoy, fellow Stella fans.

Here we have the end of FFXV with a sorta paradox ending.

* * *

He ran after Ardyn, ready to fight the final battle and win. But as Noctis skidded to a halt, a great crash caved in the ceiling over them. He had no choice but to summon his Armigier to defend him from the heavy debris. As the dust cleared, he looked forward to see a small figure standing between him and Ardyn. They wore a dark brown duster with a hood covering their head, hiding their face from view.

From the furious look on Ardyn's grotesque features...he knows this person.

"You!" He snarled, fangs and black slime flying. "I erased you!"

"Wrong. Or have you forgotten what you really tried to erase from this world?"

The voice is low and firm...but not male. Noctis stood up, calling the stranger's attention. "Wha-"

The hood slid back by pale fingers as the newcomer turned towards him. Light brown hair spilled over the hood but all he sees are round purple eyes and long lashes. A playful smirk stretches her lips as she summons a rapier with a flash of farmilar golden light.

"Luna?" He asks, hope threatening to apilt his chest apart.

With a soft giggle, the woman turns away and points the rapier to Ardyn. "Time to fix all your mistakes, you asshole."

* * *

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

Nyx meets Stella in the afterlife.

The afterlife is very bright. Nyx Ulric was expecting to meet a fleet of ghosts. To drown in apparitions en mass, hearing moans and screams for the Living.

But instead it is quiet, almost void of sound. If not for the faint buzz of some sort of humming, Nyx would have assumed he had drowned into a blank void of nothingness.

Walking towards the direction of the humming, he felt his heart pound and his palms sweat. Was it his mother, or his dear baby sister? Did he finally get to find peace with the two women he failed to protect? To be forgiven?

He can see someone through the fog of white. Maria!? Is that you?

Once he is close enough, Nyx realized it is not his family but someone else entirely. This woman has bright blonde hair, short locks covering the round slopes of her shoulders. Dressed in a white shirt, a black skirt and black boots, the woman turned slowly. Her face alone felt like a sucker punch to the gut. Princess Lunafreya?

"Are you Nyx Ulric?" she demanded, her tone angry and curt. Nothing like the Princess who is soft spoken and polite.

"Who are you?" he shot back, worried he had failed to protect a woman a third time. "If you did something to Lady Lunaf-"

She held up a hand, her purple eyes large but serious. "-My name is Stella and unless you want to be parted from your family forever, you will help me."


	3. Chapter 3

I read on Tumblr that Ignis and Stella were the only survivors of the original three games of Versus. Noct died not long after defeating Ardyn and Ignis finds himself trying to pick up the pieces.

* * *

It was over. Ardyn is defeated, sent to the Realm of the Dead with the last of Noct's power. Sitting on the steps of Calida Cathedral, Ignis Sceptia stared out into the dark shadows of Insomnia. He should feel good about surviving, Right? Unlike everyone else, he supported Noctis until the very end. It was his friend's choice to die the way he did, and Ignis understood. He understood...but he still feels like he was the one who lost. Everything and everyone. It is a very bleak victory.

Footsteps halted behind him. "Igs, I can't do this."

Ignis closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "He sacrificed everything. The least we can do is live for him." Standing up and turning around to face the other survivor in this tragedy, he stared into bleak, purple eyes.

Tears streamed down Stella's red cheeks, her face twisted from misery and depression. It reminded him of Noctis before he accepted the Power. It also meant the mental instability leaned towards suicide, which Ignis would not allow her. Not after EVERYTHING.

"Live, Stella."he whispered, partly begging her to listen. If she left him alone, he might be next.

" I can't! I don't deserve it! Noctis should have killed me when he had the chance! " Stella sobbed, covering her face with shaking hands.

Stepping forward, Ignis pulled her sobbing form into his arms. "But he didn't. He chose not to because he loved you. At the end, I saw it in his eyes."

"Oh Igs," she murmured against his chest. "Can we leave Insomnia...and the body? I need to get away or eventually l'll hurt myself. You know I will."

His arms tightened around her. It has only been two days since the final battle between Ardyn versus Noctis. His friend's body still sits on the throne, as if sleeping. Neither he nor Stella can bring themselves to return to the throne room to bury him. The pain is still too fresh.

"Alright. I'll take care of him tonight if you promise to be safe. We should be able to leave by morning. "

"Stella," he warned, squeezing her a little harder.

"Kay."

As he let go, Ignis raised a scarred, glove less hand to wipe away a few tears. "I'll take care of you. I vow on my honor you will never be alone again, Stella."

She looked as if she might cry all over a again. "Thank you."

* * *

Thanks for reading so far!


	4. Chapter 4

A headcanon where Stella shows up in the game but Noct fears her since her powers are the same as his, and has her arrested by Aranea.

* * *

Un-freakin- believable.

Staring down at the mechanized bracelet clasped on her left wrist, Stella curled a lip in disgust. After rewinding time, saving her sister and the 14th King of Lucis all while foiling Ardyn's plans to sacrifice Noctis, the blue eyed Caelum had the gall to arrest her! Even worse, with the device on, she couldn't leave the kingdom.

Time is running short on her end of things. If she didn't seal the two crystals and lift the Veil before that sunrise in thirteen days...all her efforts will be for naught.

Clenching a fist, Stella felt the old anger bubble under her resolution. Like Luna, Stella is more than willing to die but not alone. She blames it on the stupid Oracle blood running through her veins. Cursed blood, siren ties.

Sacrifice for the good of all. What a bunch of bull.

Watching the mourning services below for the fallen of Insomnia such as the citizens, the Kingsglaive, and King Regis, Stella knew this should be the last time tragedy hurts this kingdom in this generation.

The priest expressed a speech of losing loved ones. King...no, Prince Noctis stood next to Luna in an united front of hope for the people. They looked so good together, a perfect match.

The envy and the jealousy should have died years ago. But even after making her peace with being cursed to be forgotten from her family and friends, Stella will admit in the most hidden part of heart that she did mourn the loss of them, regret not being there after Ardyn cursed her and father.

 _I should be down there_...

And do what? Shed tears over Regis' stupidity and weakness by trusting the Lucii, the Six? Hmph.

What should have happened when Noctis' mother died was break the Crystalis cycle. The laws of Crystals, the loss of balance...the slumbering two goddesses forgotten...the True King should be fixing the world, not running off to die just to rid the world of darkness and demons.

Letting the bitter anger and self guilt cloak her heart, Stella turned away from the ceremony. Walking stealthfully through the empty hallways, she reached for the bracelet and gathered the Light. It pulsed and swirled under her palm. When that wasn't enough, she pulled power from the golden ring hung around her neck. A ring, opposite of the Lucii. One forgotten, much like the Goddess whom created it from her tears.

In shattered bits of metal, wires and magic, the bracelet broke and Stella is free. Not breaking stride, she jogged down the front stairs of the Citadel. It didn't matter to say goodbye. She has a mission to the balance of the world.

Summoning her rapier, she draws the insignia of her Goddess on the cement at her feet. As the marks glow bright gold and purple, Stella inhales a shaky breath and steps forward. The light glows from the insignia and then...she disappears.

* * *

Until the next one~! Thanks for reading so far!


	5. Chapter 5

This one is for Dark Mage-13 and her awesome Versus story. Her writing keeps my inspiration and love for Versus alive. If you haven't read it yet, GO READ IT!

This one shot was also inspired again by the Osaka event storyboards, specifically the one where Noct and Stella (you cannot convince me that girl in those drawings is Not her) are using cell phones to talk, and the ones featuring the dogs having human forms which was scrapped from the game. Enjoy!

* * *

With shaking fingers, Stella took the shiny black cell phone from Umbra's gloved hand. With this, she can talk to Noct and try to explain...coming back to life. Standing near her with watchful eyes, Umbra gently nudged her arm then nodded at the phone. "Call him, my lady."

Stella bit her lip, clutching the device tighter. "What if...he thinks it a trick again? He mistook me for an enemy the last time I..." Tried reaching out, tried to warn him and help the enemy.

"Trust me and try. I know best of all." Of coarse Umbra did. The shape-shifting ninja took the most risks keeping an eye on the Prince from the shadows.

With a heavy sigh, Stella hit speed dial for Noct's number and waited anxiously for him to answer. Already she hoped he doesn't pick up and let it go to voicemail. Maybe he was in a battle, maybe they were sleeping, maybe-

"Hello?" a deep, groggy voice rumbled from the other end. Just hearing it made her face flush and shocks skitter across her skin.

"I woke you. I'm sorry."

Behind her, Umbra and the human form of Pryna shared an amused glance.

"Who is this?" that deep, sensual voice demanded, what sounded like rustling in the background could only mean blankets. An rumpled and sleepy half dressed Noct jumped into her mind and Stella almost dropped the phone. Easy, girl.

"I...Umbra lent me his phone. I...hope you don't mind."

Instantly his tone changed from grumpy to gruff concern. "Is he okay? Did he get caught?"

"No, he's fine. I...Noct, it's me. Stella."

Complete silence, which is better than him hanging up at least. "I know you probably don't believe me, thinking this a trick but I-"

"I believe you."

This time she did drop the phone, a sob barely covered by her slim fingers. Only by Umbra's fast reflexes did the phone be saved from a horrible death at her feet. Through her daze, she can faintly hear Noct yell her name but she can't bring herself to move. She is too relieved and happy.

Noctis believes me!

Umbra answers the Prince with a barely concealed smirk, "My lord, she is alright. No...it wasn't from danger, you just shocked her."

The ninja pulled a face when Noct replied. "How do I know you're the real Noct-sama? I cannot smell you like I can milady Stella. She has a clean, woodsy scent that is warm and luscious -"

The former Princess watched as Umbra held the phone away from his sensitive ears, a large grin on his face as they all heard Noct yell obscenities. At her lady's shoulder, Pryna giggled as the yelling was followed by his bodyguards voices, demanding to know what's going on. With a groan, Stella hid her face. Her phone call was a disaster.

Once more, Umbra gives her the cell and she shakily lifts it back to her ear. "H-hi."

A rough sigh. "Stella, I know how you became a ghost. I had a dream sent from Etro again."

Her heart started beating rapidly. "I forgive you."

"You shouldn't since I fucking killed you. Ravus is justified to hate me for what I did."

"Well it was all Ardyn's fault and I forgive you, Noctis."

A soft chuckle rumbled against her ear, making her sigh dreamily. What she wouldn't give to be there with him right then. "Only you would turn this into an argument. I have to go, the others are getting testy at being woken up."

She couldn't help teasing him, "Don't give everyone nightmares."

"But it's what I do." he fired back, knowing the joke proved Stella was genuine and real. Ardyn didnt know it, and it was the code they used when she was a spirit to assure Noct she wasn't one of Ardyn's illusions.

"I...hope to see you soon." he whispered roughly, making Stella blush but caused her to smile wide.

"Me too. I promise I will help you fight Ardyn. He needs a good kick in the pants!"

Noctis laughed so hard she thought he might pass out again. "You've been around me too long. Just whatever you do, don't listen to anything Gladio says."

She giggled, not wanting to end the call. "Until next time, Noct."

"Next time will be in person, Stell."

As the call ended, Stella couldn't stop smiling from feeling so giddy and happy. It was a promise she will make happen. Turning to face the two shapeahifters, Stella went from happy to embarrassed. Umbra was looking very smug with himself and Pryna was grinning ear to ear, her tail swinging back and forth.

"You two are soooooo in love!" Pryna crowed, jumping up and down with a hyper squeal.

* * *

Noctis couldn't stop the grin making his cheeks hurt. Just like Etro said, Stella is alive! Sure it was his fault she died in the first place, but she was given a second chance by Etro herself. Maybe this way, they both got a second chance to start over and redeem themselves.

The thought of seeing her, smelling her instead of Umbra nearly made him lightheaded with eagerness.

"Dude, you are smiling like a dork. Stop!" Prompto whined, pointing a finger at Noct's face.

The Prince ignored his friend as he looked down at his phone that vibrated from a new text. He opened the message and the grin he wore about cracked his face. Umbra had taken a selfie of himself, Pryna...and blushing Stella. The two shapeshifters stood on either side of the former princess, their arms wrapped around her shoulders. Dressed in a pale yellow shirt and a white skirt with black pumps, Noct had to admit she looked rather delicious showing all that leg. He never got tired of admiring her attractive set of limbs, ghost form and not.

Over his shoulder, Gladio whistled in appreciation. "That your girlfriend? She's pretty hot."

Snapping the phone shut, Noct glowered at his Shield. "Go back to bed."

He smirked back, a challenge in his dark brown eyes. "Make me."

Behind them, Prompto flipped a coin over and over again, his blue eyes eager for the fight. "I have my money on Gladdikins."

"You wanna go first, blondie?"

"You'll be full of lead if you try me!"

Ignis stepped between the two, annoyed at everyone. "Enough!"

As his men argued, Noct felt the grin tugging at his lips again. He really needed to treat Umbra and Pry the next time they meet. That picture meant so much, because even shapeshifters couldn't touch a ghost or take a photo of one. It, more than hearing her voice, proved Stella really is alive.

Soon, he would get to hug her himself and apologize for everything. Maybe that will be their second chance.

* * *

Until the next one, dearie! Have any ideas for a Noctella one shot? Send me to me!


End file.
